


Strongest Together

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka soothes the fear of the Jedi younglings she is watching over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Ahsoka Tano knelt down in the circle of younglings, a few of whom were scarcely two years younger than she was, yet her beads brushed reassuringly against her head, reminding her of her responsibility. 

"I know this is a very scary time, with the war and these attacks on Jedi here on Coruscant," Ahsoka began. "But it is fear the attackers want us to feel. They want to scare us into making mistakes. They want to take away our way of life through fear. So, instead, we have to live strong, and try harder."

"It's hard," one of them said.

"It is," Ahsoka said softly. "But we can do it, because we are strongest when we remember that we are not alone. The Force binds us, makes us all one people. When you're scared… reach out and touch your clanmates. Reach out for your teachers. Feel the Force, and remember it is our connection."

The smallest of the Initiates reached out to touch her, and she shifted to make that easier. "Can we reach for you, Padawan Tano?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Of course. I'm just as scared, but I will always be strong for you."

"Strongest together," the little one said.


End file.
